Starlight
by darkling7
Summary: Kagome thought her destiny ended with her return from the past. But then she met Sideswipe and Sunstreaker
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't let this chapter fool you: this is probably going to be the longest chapter. Most will be drabbly. This is my creative outlet to combat the intensity of my current college courses, so it all comes to me in bits and spurts. There are probably a lot of mistakes, but that's okay. This is me just having some fun, so enjoy!

Rating: T but may change later

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One:

Sometimes Kagome got lost in her past.

There were moments where she would glance out her apartment window, and would be overcome by memories of what she had lost. She would be eating at WacDonalds with the girls, and she would catch orange hair out of the corner of her eye. Sometimes she would see a little girl with her parents, and would imagine she was seeing another little girl; one with smiles, and flowers.

She tried her best to lock it all away, to throw it all to the back of her mind. She would shake off the memories, put on a brave face, and move on.

It had been almost eight years since she returned to her home. Eight years of memories to plague her. After her return home, she would spend hours sitting just outside of the well house, her back pressed against the wood, and her head bowed over her knees.

Her powers, the brilliant mass of pink light that made her who she was, a priestess, were gone. She had spent the first year after returning home from the well searching to find someone, anyone, that reminded her of what she had lost. She had found nothing. She had felt nothing. And so one night, as she sat against the well house, she resolutely took her abilities, and pressed them into a little safe in her head and threw the key.

Out of morbid curiosity years later, she had knocked an arrow and released, and felt nothing when no light appeared. It was simply an arrow in the bark of the Goshinboku, looking as simple of an arrow as the one she had pulled from Inuyasha's chest.

That night, she threw her bow into the well house, and never touched it again.

She finished school. She graduated amongst the lowest in her class, but she had at least passed. With grades so low, she chose not to attend university. After years of traveling, of fighting for her life, she just couldn't bring it in herself to care.

She found a job. A simple desk-job, one that paid her bills and kept her occupied during the day. She would sit at her small desk for hours, surrounded by others sitting at their own little desks, and she would pack up at the end of the day and head home.

There were many nights she would lay in her bed and wish she wasn't so alone.

When she had moved out of the shrine, her mother had understood. Her mother was often the one who would come and sit besides her, outside of the well house, and offer her comfort by simply being there.

When Kagome had quietly told her it was her time to leave, her mother had smiled sadly and said, "You are existing. Find something to make you live again."

Kagome had nodded, given her a hug, and had gone to pack.

It had been four years since then, and she still had not found her purpose. Once, she had been important. She had struggled for years to correct a horrible mistake, dealt to her by a fate she had been born into. She had accepted her duty, she had saved her friends, and the world. She had stayed strong.

But once she had completed her task, it seemed fate had simply forgotten her.

* * *

><p>Kagome let out a soft sigh, brushing her hair away from her face. She was camped out on her couch in front of her television, idly flipping through channels. Her eyes strayed from the set up to the clock that adorned the wall.<p>

As if on cue, her front door opened, and three girls piled in, giggling about something or another. Her childhood friends walked in, each of them smiling at Kagome.

"You're not ready yet?!" Eri cried, striding towards Kagome. "You knew about this all week."

Kagome frowned at her, glancing down at her clothes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked, irritation clouding her voice.

Yuka scoffed, and dug around inside the large purse she had over her shoulder. "You look like you just left work, that's what! Luckily," she smirked, pulling something out of her bag. "Ah-ha! I came prepared." With a wink, she tossed the item into Kagome's lap.

Kagome slowly held up the fabric, untangling it and quickly shot a glare towards her friend. "You brought me clothes?!"

"We just wanted you to be able to blend in," Ayumi said quietly, coming over to sit down besides Kagome. "We know you don't like to stand out."

"How is what I'm wearing going to make me stand out?" Kagome demanded.

Eri rolled her eyes. "Uh, because you're wearing dress pants and a dress shirt?"

"So?" Kagome asked crossly.

"So," Yuka drawled. "We're going to a club. Not just any club, but the opening of a new club! You can't go dressed like a reporter, they may not let you in!"

Kagome glanced between the three girls, and seeing the determination in each of their faces, let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. But I am just letting you know, I am NOT happy about this!"

The girls cheered, and Kagome gathered the dress, and left to change.

* * *

><p>The club was crowded. The girls had all shot her appreciative looks when she had emerged from the bathroom in the small black dress Yuka had brought, and Kagome was pleased to note that she most certainly did not stick out in the crowd.<p>

The girls had dragged her onto the dance floor amongst the other masses of sweating, gyrating bodies. Yuka and Eri had really gotten into it, the beat of the bass in the music having them move together as if they were between the sheets.

Ayumi and Kagome stood awkwardly by them, swaying together, each holding onto a drink. They sipped at the alcohol, shaking their heads in amusement at the appreciative and lustful looks Yuka and Eri were receiving.

But Kagome was suffocating.

After her return from the well, she had found that crowds sent her spine tingling. Her heart would pound, her eyes seeking through the crowds for a terror that no longer existed. She had become a warrior. Three years in the past had made one out of her, and she was understandably cautious around people now.

Yuka and Eri were occupied now: they each had their own dance partners, and Kagome could tell by the way they were moving that these men would be sneaking awkwardly out of their apartment in the morning.

Ayumi had found a boy too, a cute boy with glasses, who had come up to her and shyly introduced himself. Kagome tapped Ayumi on her shoulder, whispered that she was going to head home, and melted into the crowd.

She hit up the bar first, squeezing in between bodies, to order a beer. As she waited, back leaning onto the stylish marble, she swore she caught a glimpse of golden eyes framed under white hair. Memories hit her hard then and there, with the music pounding so loud that she could feel her legs vibrating, of a little boy snuggled up in her arms while she screamed into a ditch.

The bartender tapped her on the shoulder, and she practically ripped her beer away from him, and practically bolted.

She pressed through the crowds, her heart in her throat, and she attempted to physically run from her memories. She finally exited the mass of bodies, and practically flew out of the double doors of the club.

She wasn't expecting to literally run into anyone.

She blinked for a moment, realizing dizzily that she was on the ground. She flushed, attempting to scramble up, and trying to fix her dress as she moved.

A cold voice snapped angrily from above her, and as Kagome stood, brushing off her dress, she gaped at what she saw.

It was a man, who was clearly not Japanese. His face was quite handsome, but Kagome had seen better during her travels in the past. His face was round, an almost hint of baby-fat in his cheeks, with thick dark eyelashes hiding electric blue eyes, framed by a mop of orange hair.

For a brief moment, she found herself questioning if this could be Shippo: but there was no way. Shippo didn't have eyes that color.

The man was scowling now, his arms crossed over his chest.

_My, what big arms you have_, her libido giggled.

Kagome flushed darkly, bowing to him. "I'm sorry for bumping into you!" she said, face aflame. "I wasn't paying attention."

He snapped something else again, in what she believed to be English. She straightened, and said, "Sorry, I don't speak English either."

"What's going on here?" an amused voice asked, and Kagome glanced behind her to see another man leaning against the hood of a car by the curb. And my, what a sexy car that was. It was slick, clearly built for speed, and was a violent red; like the color of blood, she recognized.

The newcomer had to be related to the man she had bumped into. In fact, she would go so far to say that they were twins. The only difference she could see glancing between the two, was that this new man had lighter hair, more of a strawberry-blonde than true orange.

"She touched me," the man besides her grumbled in perfect Japanese, brushing off his leather jacket with a look of faint disgust on his face.

"Sunny, I'm sure it was an accident," the man leaning against the car shook his head, hiding a laugh behind a smile. "Besides, you've had plenty of women touch you."

"No," the man with orange hair snapped back, "I touched them."

"And I'm sure they liked it," the blonde smirked.

Kagome could feel her embarrassment fading, but she knew the color was rising in her face: this time with anger. She clenched her fists to her side, nails digging in so hard to her skin that she could feel when one of her nails drew blood.

"Shoo, girl," the man with orange hair snapped. "I would actually like to get in to the club."

Kagome's temper snapped. This man was bringing up memories of a certain jackass who liked to throw around a different word: human. She glared at the man, who took a step back and the pure hatred in her face.

"How about you get the fuck out of my face?" she hissed. "Try learning some manners, you might be surprised!"

The man scowled. "I didn't come here to use manners." Innuendo practically oozed off the word, and Kagome could feel herself starting to tremble with her rage.

The man leaning by the car snorted. "You get more women acting like a jackass then you do being polite."

"Okay," Kagome snapped. "Go get your women, if you can! I don't know what's uglier: your face or your personality!" And she stomped away from the gaping male, heading out towards the road in front of the snickering blond.

"Who are you calling ugly?!" the man snarled from behind her, and a hand was grabbing her shoulder, whipping her around to face him.

And her powers, her powers that she had shoved aside into a metaphorical box in her head, violently came alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: Refer to first chapter: drabblesque story. Most will be short chapters.

* * *

><p>Two:<p>

She felt it erupt inside of her, like a volcano. Her powers shot out of the lock, violently pushing the man away from her. Her instincts were screaming at her (dangerrundanger), but after years of disuse and peace, she stood frozen.

The man was lifting himself off of the ground, and the blond was suddenly in front of him, his lips pulled back into a snarl as he glared at her.

"Sunny, you okay," he demanded, gaze not leaving Kagome's.

"I'm fine," the man snapped. "What the fuck was that, girl?"

Kagome took one step back, and then another. The revving of engines caught her attention, but she did not dare risk looking away from the two men in front of her.

"What are you," she asked, almost ridiculously hopeful. If they were demons, maybe they had survived.

"What the frag did you do?" the blond snarled, grabbing for her.

Her instincts caught up to her then, and she danced out of his way, before bolting down the road.

She did not stop running until she got home.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: Sorry for the delay, got caught up with trying to finish up my semester, and holidays.

* * *

><p>Three:<p>

She stood in front of her sink, letting the cold water pool in her hands before she tossed it into her face. She was flushed, breathing heavily from the exertion of running so far. As soon as she had pushed her way into her apartment she had stripped the small black dress off, tossing it into the corner of her living room, and had bolted for the bathroom.

Sweat poured down her back, and she grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. She felt hot with her powers bubbling just underneath the surface of her skin, practically singing. It was not without a small amount of anticipation that she realized how happy she was to feel them again.

Were those men demons? She let more water pool into her hands, simply staring into it. Her powers had reacted to them. For so many years, it lay dormant inside her, and these two men had caused them to awaken.

Stunned, she realized that for the first time in years she felt alive.

She turned the faucet off, flicked off the light switch, and exited the bathroom into her living room again. She had just settled onto her couch when there was the revving of engines outside, and her front door slammed open.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: My new semester has started, and I am back from winter break. Updates will be regular from now on! Thanks for the support!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

Kagome immediately was on the defensive, bolting towards her closet where she knew she had one of Souta's old baseball bats hidden 'just in case' she needed a weapon.

The two men from the club charged into her apartment, only to be met with an indecently clad Kagome, a baseball bat clenched in her fists, glaring them down.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?!" She snarled at them.

"We could ask you the same thing," snapped the man with orange hair. Sunny, the blond had called him.

"You just broke into my home!" Kagome shrieked.

"You need to come with us," the blond said, striding forward.

Kagome backed up a step, her nerves causing her powers to flare and light up her baseball bat like a giant pink light saber. "Get the fuck away from me, demon!"

"Demon?" The blond said, looking startled. The men shot glances at one another, and Kagome's eyes followed the movement: it was almost like they were talking to one another.

And then the blond charged her, and Kagome reacted on instinct alone: she swung her bat and made contact with his stomach, but even as he dropped, she realized she had left herself wide open to the other man.

_Stupid! _She knew better than that!

That was the last thought she had as pain erupted across her skull and her vision fell into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Five:<p>

Kagome groaned, blearily attempting to open her eyes, a fist pressed against her skull.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel like I got hit by a bus," she grumbled. "But besides that- wait!"Her eyes flew open, as she recalled exactly why her brains felt like they had just jiggled around inside a pinball machine.

She was in a vehicle. There was a seatbelt across her waist, and she scrambled to unlatch it, only to find no matter how many times she pressed the button, it wouldn't unlatch. Panicking, she tried the switch to roll down the windows, only to find those locked as well.

"Stop! You're fine!" the blond said, reaching over to grab her arm.

Kagome jerked away violently, smacking her already sore head against the car door. She tried to curl up as far away from the man as possible, her powers rising in response to her absolute terror.

It had, after all, been many, many years since she had been kidnapped.

"Look, you're fine." The man was watching her, hands now resting lazily on the steering wheel. "I mean, yeah, we knocked you out, but that's because you were being irrational."

Finding her voice, Kagome screeched, "Irrational? _Irrational_?"

He visibly winced at the pitch, and said, "Well, you wouldn't answer our questions!"

"That gives you the right to break into my home and kidnap me?!" Kagome fumbled at the latch again as she spoke, fingers trembling amidst her panic and anger. "What type of a sociopath are you?!"

His eyes dimmed a moment while Kagome glared at him, almost as if he were daydreaming. But then his eyes focused on her, and slowly dragged downwards. She followed his gaze down, only to realize that while she was trying to escape, the towel that she had wrapped around herself was proudly showing off the bra she had left on.

With a shriek, she grabbed the towel and pulled it back up. It was with a different set of instincts, one learned after years of traveling with a certain monk that had her scream, "Pervert!" and promptly smack the man in the face.

The car jerked sideways, and Kagome shrieked again as they narrowly avoided slamming into another vehicle.

"I'm gonna die!" she cried out.

"You're fine!" the man shouted back. "Just stop yelling and calm down!"

Kagome huffed, settling in as far away from him as she could, and shot him a nasty glare. "Sure," she snapped. "Tell the girl you kidnapped to calm down."

The man sighed wearily, running a hand through his hair. "Look, we just want some answers. When we get them, I will personally drive you home. And then you can forget any of this ever happened."

"We?" she repeated. Then, orange hair popped into her memory. "Oh. Where's that asshole? He hit me!" She peered into the darkness of the backseat, only to confirm that the other man was not, in fact, in the vehicle with them.

"He's ahead of us."

Kagome peered through the darkness at the set of taillights ahead of them, but it was too dark to make out anything other than a yellow backside.

"You can call me Sides'." The man was staring ahead now.

"Sunny and Sides'? Really?" Kagome said, her limited amount of English she remembered drifting into her head. "Isn't that an egg?"

The car startled, visibly jumping. Sides' was giving her an incredulous look. "What?" he asked.

"Sunny. Sides. Sunny-side-up? The egg? Breakfast," she attempted to say the last word in English, just in case he wasn't quite getting her Japanese.

"I get that. No. Just...no."

"You kidnapped me, Eggs. I will call you whatever I want."

He scowled, and the car jerked off lane, following after the taillights of Sunny's car. Kagome peered suspiciously out into the darkness, and was a little surprised to see that they had simply pulled into an empty parking lot.

Sides' pulled over next to the yellow car, which, as Kagome peered at it from over his shoulder, she realized it was the yellow version of the car she was in. Why did they both have to have such pretty cars? Slick, speedy cars. She internally groaned, totally regretting the night she had watched Tokyo Drift with her brother.

Sides' leaned over towards her, and she quickly scotched away, but he merely pressed the latch on her seat belt, which immediately popped off. She threw the shoulder belt off, and quickly opened the door, leaping out of the red car.

The other man, Sunny, exited his car. The light from a distant streetlight framed his head like a golden halo, casting darkness into his face.

But his eyes, his glowing blue eyes, stood out like a neon pink shirt at a funeral. Then, Sides' approached Sunny, standing besides him, and two sets of blue eyes stared curiously at her, and Kagome wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run.

Experience had shown her just how successful that always turned out, so instead she approached them, taking a defensive stance, chin held high as she glared at them.

"Fine," she said. "Ask your questions."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Six:<p>

Sides' climbed onto the hood of his car, and rested there, while Sunny leaned back against the passenger door of his car. Neither one of them had spoken yet. They had simply glanced at one another, moving to their respective vehicles, and stared curiously at her, like she was a specimen in a lab that they wanted to dissect.

"Are you human?" Sides' finally asked, his head tilting slightly, his hair brushing against the hood of his car as he reclined.

Kagome glanced down at herself, still wrapped in a towel, and said, "Can you give me your jacket or something? It's a little chilly, as I'm in a freaking towel."

Sunny rolled his eyes, pushing away from the door only to open it and reach inside his car. He tossed an extravagant gold threaded blanket at her, which she gratefully wrapped around her body.

"Answer him now," he snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "Am I human? Yes! What else would I be?"

"Humans do not produce pink energy," Sides' said, eyes scanning her. "At least, no humans we have ever met."

His terminology really struck a cord with her, recalling conversations she had in the past with demons. Human. Like a derogatory word, as if it was beneath them.

"You're demons, aren't you?" she said softly, hope welling in her chest. After all, they were very good looking, and she had learned that most powerful demons were.

She caught the quick flick of Sides' eyes as he zeroed in on Sunny, and while his face expression did not change, she knew that she was wrong before he even opened his mouth to say, "Demons? Like, from human fairy tales?"

"You're human, then," she murmured softly, pulling the blanket tighter against her body, fingers clenching the fabric desperately. She could feel the despair welling up in her throat, and she had to fight the urge to choke on her pain. "I was hoping..."

"Hoping for what?" Sunny snapped, taking a step in her direction. "Hoping that we weren't human?"

She took a step back, eyes flickering between the two. "Never mind. What do you care?"

Sides' leaned up onto his elbows, and tilted his head again, curiosity beaming from his intense blue eyes. "If you are human, why do you have that pink energy?"

Kagome glanced between the two. "What I want to know," she said. "Is if you aren't demons, why my 'pink energy' reacted to you. I can't hurt humans with it."

"Demons," Sides' muttered to himself, his eyes off in dreamland. Then he snapped to focus, slid down off the hood of his car, and approached her, making a wide berth around her, his eyes practically alight with genuine delight. "In human folklore," he said, coming to a stop in front of her. "There are stories of girls who have the ability to purify demons. Is that what you are? A priestess?"

"And if I am?" Kagome said, glaring at him defiantly.

Sunny rolled his eyes. "According to the internet, there is no such thing as priestess' in this day and age, and there is no proof any existed." He turned back to his car, popping open the drivers side door. "This is a waste of time. I'm going back to the club."

Well. That certainly struck a cord within her.

She had been important once. She had saved the world. And then she had been forgotten, her tales all but lost to the stream of time as life continued on for the humans, and dwindled away for the demons.

But she remembered. She held onto her memories, to her precious, precious memories, of her small rag-tag group of friends that traveled the countryside and collected the shards of a shattered jewel, one that she had been born with. She had been born with a destiny greater than she could have ever known, and it hurt to know that not even her part in that story had survived the test of time.

Without stopping to think about what she was doing, she pushed past Sides' to approach Sunny's vehicle. She could feel her powers crawling around inside her, desperately screaming inside of her, trying to claw its way out.

"I am a priestess," she snarled as she approached. "And I'll prove it!"

And she slammed her fists down onto the hood of his sexy yellow car, releasing her powers into the hood.

However, she did not expect the car to visibly jump several feet into the air, all the alarms blaring, the engine letting out a powerful roar, before going deadly silent.

And she watched Sunny literally fade into the air.

"What," she said. "the fuck?"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: Thank you so much for the support!

* * *

><p>Seven:<p>

Sides' was gaping at her, running a hand along the yellow car. "No. It's more like what the frag did you do?" His eyes were frantically checking along the car. "You offlined him!"

"I did what?" Kagome asked, grabbing the blanket from the ground to wrap around her body, as it had fallen away from her when she had charged the car. "All I did was send my purification abilities into him! I swear, I didn't mean to purify him! All I did was hit his car! I didn't think I could purify a _car_! "

"Purify him?" Sides' shot her an incredulous look. "You didn't purify him, you knocked him out!"

"Where did he go?" she demanded. "He disappeared! I had to have purified him, that's what priestesses do!"

"To demons!" Sides' was scowling. "According to the internet, priestesses can kill demons with a touch, but we are _not_ demons."

"Then what are you?!" she cried out. "He's gone! Poof! Abracadabra, no more Sunny!"

The yellow cars lights slowly dimmed on, the engine purring away. But, Kagome stared at the car with wonder, Sunny was still gone. There was no driver. There was _no driver to turn the car on_!

"We are aliens." Sunny's voice came from the vehicle. "Do NOT call me Sunny!"

And then, with the sounds of metallic objects hitting one another, and with the soft hum and whir of an engine, the yellow car transformed into a giant yellow robot.

"What. The. Fuck."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: So, took my family to Universal Studios on vacation. Ever been on the Transformers ride?! Awesome. Totally. Awesome.

* * *

><p>Eight:<p>

Kagome was no stranger to odd things. After three years chasing a jewel and outrunning a crazy demon hell-bent on destroying the world, she had learned to take the oddities in her life, shrug it off, and move on.

But seeing a Lamborghini come apart and reform as a giant yellow robot was honestly one of the last things on her bucket list of 'crazy things to see before I die.'

She knew she was staring, but hey! Anyone in her position would do the same!

"You both kidnapped me," she said in shock. "Two giant robots kidnapped me."

"Yeah, he probably shouldn't have shown you that," Sides' grumbled from beside her. "We're not supposed to tell humans."

Something in her mind clicked, and she turned to stare at the blond. "Wait. How are you human, _and_ an alien robot?!"

"Holoforms," the robot said, folding his arms across his impressive chest. "We can use them to blend in."

"Holoform?" Kagome said. "You mean, like, a hologram? I thought those were just light. You can't touch a hologram, and I touched you, both of you!" Then, pausing as a thought drifted into her mind, she blurted it out before she could stop herself, "Wait, you were at a club! To pick up girls! You're like super tall and made of metal, just how is sex supposed to work for you?!"

She slapped a hand across her mouth, flushing darkly with mortification as it registered just what, exactly, it was that she had said.

Sides' started to snicker, and shot her a look out of the corner of his eye. A smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth, he said, "Want to find out?"

If it was possible for her to die of humiliation, she would have. As it was, she stumbled a couple of steps away from the blond, shooting him a shocked look. "No way!" she cried. "God, why is it men of any race are such pervs?!"

Two deep chuckles responded.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Nine:<p>

Taking pity on the girl, Sides' passenger door popped open. When Kagome had glanced mistrustfully at the car, he had simply said, "I think that's enough for tonight. Get in. I'll take you home."

The giant yellow robot transformed down into the car form again. "Hurry up, femme."

Kagome had slowly slid into the seat of the red car, shooting Sides' a small glare as he disappeared, only to reappear in the drivers seat.

"You need your seat belt on," he had said, winking at her. And her seat belt moved on its own, deliberately brushing against her breasts as it clicked into place.

In response, she punched the door and mumbled "perv!" under her breath. She received a chuckle in response.

They were silent as they headed back towards her apartment (well, she hoped it was to her apartment, at least.) As she played back the conversation they had all just had in her mind, she realized just how desperately she wanted answers. However, she resolved to stay silent.

After a couple of silent moments, her eyes staring out along the stretch of highway, her curiosity continued to burn.

"Why did you tell me?" she demanded, giving up on the urge to keep quiet.

The only response she got to her question was the slight tightening of his fists against the steering wheel. His steering wheel? The steering wheel? Her head felt like it was spinning with all the questions she had.

"You're intriguing," Sides' finally drawled out, eyes slanting in her direction, clearly amused. "We both think so. Otherwise he would have squished you for the dent you put in his hood."

"I'm a normal girl," she argued.

"Normal girls cannot throw around pink energy."

"Well...okay, yeah, but still." She paused a moment. "Am I the only person who knows?!"

Sideswipe snorted. "No. We have human allies. Just none as cute as you." He threw a lascivious wink at her.

She pointedly ignored him.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: if you want updates, follow me on instagram! username is ffdarkling7

* * *

><p>Ten:<p>

The robots (robots! God, she could barely wrap her mind around that) did, indeed, bring her home. Sides' pulled up to the curb in front of her building. The seat belt popped off of her,and the door swung open of its own accord.

"We will be back," he said to her, cheerful. "I rather like you."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him as she slid out of the seat, Sunny's gold blanket still wrapped firmly around her. "Of course you do."

Sunny revved his engine, and Sides' holoform shot her a mischievous grin. "See you later, cutie!"

And then the door to the red car closed, and both cars raced off into the night, leaving Kagome in their quite literal dust.

She shook her head, amused.

"Well, it could have been worse," she mused. "It could have been Naraku."

Recalling her old enemy, she let out a snort and turned to her building as Sides' and Sunny's taillights disappeared into the darkness.

She would rather deal with a bunch of crazy kidnapping robots over having to face Naraku again any day.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: if you want updates, follow me on instagram! username is ffdarkling7

Also, I have 17,000 words written for this as of today! So early update to celebrate!

* * *

><p>Eleven:<p>

The next morning, Kagome stumbled out of bed bleary eyed. From somewhere in her apartment, she could hear the obnoxious ringtone of her cell phone cheerfully splitting the air around her.

"It's Sunday morning," she muttered to herself. "Does no one believe in letting a girl sleep in?!"

She followed the sound into her living room, and found her phone hidden underneath the dress that she had carelessly discarded the night before. By now the phone had stopped ringing, and Kagome squinted down at the bright screen.

It had been her mother. She immediately hit redial, running into her bedroom to throw on some clothes.

"Kagome?" Came her mother's sweet voice. "You saw I called?"

"Yeah," she replied, holding the phone up with her shoulder while she shimmied into a pair of jeans. "Is everything okay? I'm getting dressed now."

Her mother laughed. "Yes, we're fine! I was just checking to see if you still planned to come to the shrine. We have the tours today, and I know you said you would come, but I just wanted to be sure you remembered."

She hadn't. She guiltily rubbed the back of her neck, grabbing the phone off her shoulder with her free hand and said, "I'm sorry, Mama. I totally forgot. But I'm heading out now, I'll catch the bus and should be there in about an hour. Is there already people there?"

"Not yet," her mother responded. "But if any show, I can manage until you arrive."

"Great! See you soon!"

Kagome ended the call, tossing her phone into her purse as she scrambled to tug a shirt over her head.

She had totally forgotten. A couple times a year, the Shrine would have a large festival in order to help generate revenue to keep it open and functioning. Every year, she would don her traditional clothing, and would serenely smile at customers, gently giving them information on the Shrine. When she was younger, she would carry her bow with her, and demonstrate her abilities with the bow by shooting non-charged arrows at targets. She no longer did so.

She would lead the children to her aging Grandfather, who would entertain the children with stories from the past. His favorite tale was of the Shikon, but Kagome never stuck around to listen to his exaggerations.

When she had returned from beyond the well, she had told them nothing of what happened. They learned not to press for answers, even though Souta was very angry that Kagome would not tell him the fate of Inuyasha.

"We all survived," she had said simply. "And we won. Please don't ask me again."

And they didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you all! Your support means a lot to me!

* * *

><p>Twelve:<p>

By the time Kagome had arrived at the Shrine, guests were already beginning to come in off the streets. She ran up the steps as fast as she could without tripping, not even winded when she reached the top. With a quick glance down she could see some of the people stopping to catch their breaths.

She quickly made her way through the sparse crowds, heading to the house. Mama was dressed in her formal wear, bowing deeply to guests and engaging them in light conversation. Kagome waved, catching her eye.

Mama nodded towards the house. "Your room," she mouthed to Kagome, who nodded and darted inside.

Inside her old bedroom, which still housed her bed from her childhood, as well as her desk, were her priestess robes. Mama had laid it down on her bed; it was clean and smelt fresh. Mama must have washed it, Kagome mused as she ran her knuckles across the red and white fabric.

Every time she pulled on the robes, she lost a piece of herself. She could almost taste the freshness of the past; she could almost breathe in the scent of the unpolluted air.

But every single time she dressed in the robes, she refused to look into a mirror. She didn't want to see_ her_. Over the years, Kagome had stopped cutting her bangs in an attempt to try to look different from Kikyo, and yet no matter what she did, she could never lose the resemblance.

She sighed, and shimmied out of her pants and shirt, pulling the robes on.

Once they were firmly in place, Kagome wiped her suddenly clammy palms against her thighs, took a deep breath, and left her bedroom.

It was time to play the dutiful shrine priestess.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: Sorry for the delay! It was finals week, and I got busy studying for that. And then it was time for graduation, and then my son celebrated his second birthday! Lots of grad parties to attend, lots of birthday parties to attend. Life got busy. But, we're getting back into the swing and regular updates are back!

* * *

><p>Thirteen:<p>

What she wasn't expecting, about an hour after she had arrived at the shrine, was for Sides' and Sunny to show up. Yet, they did.

Kagome was telling a familiar story, a story of a beautiful princess and a demon lord who fell deeply in love, to a group of young children when a cold shiver ran down her spine. She glanced over her shoulder, only to see the two robots tinkering with the little miniature Shikon jewels that her grandfather was trying to sell them.

Kagome turned away, and ignored the alien-robot things, quickly finishing her story. Amidst the groans, and the pleading of the children for more, Kagome gently shook her head and said, "Even priestesses need breaks!"

She shot a glare at Sides' and Sunny, who were both staring at her now. Sides' with amusement, and Sunny wore a deep scowl on his face. When they noticed she was leaving the group of children to head in their direction, they met her halfway.

Standing underneath the tall branches of Goshinboku, she studied each of them curiously. Sunny was sporting a leather jacket like he had the last time she had seen him, but this time both men were in more casual attire: straight legged jeans, with matching black shirts with a strange symbol embedded in the front.

"You know," Sides' said cheerfully. "I never did get your name."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know that you deserve to know it."

"Would you rather I call you 'girl' or 'human'?" Sunny snapped at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Just then, Souta ran up to her. "Kagome, Grandpa's looking for you! He wants you to tell the Shikon story!"

Scowling, she shooed Souta away. "Tell him that he can tell it! He knows plenty!"

"But, Kagome," Souta whined, acting more like a child than the adult he was. "You tell it better!"

"Go away," she rolled her eyes, giving him a gentle nudge. "Grandpa will survive."

"Fine, fine," Souta said, running a hand through his hair, before shooting her a grin. "I'll tell him you're too busy flirting with the Americans."

"Souta!" she cried out, as the taller boy darted away. "Don't you dare!"

A strange coughing noise caught her attention, and she turned to glare at Sides' who was inconspicuously coughing into his elbow, clearly attempting, and failing, to hide a laugh.

"So, Kagome, huh?" he said after a moment.

"Higurashi, Kagome," she introduced herself with a grumble.

"Fairs fair," Sides' smiled. "I'm Sideswipe, and this is my brother Sunstreaker."

"Sides' and Sunny," Kagome nodded. "The eggs."

"The what," Sunny deadpanned, looking quite murderous.

"Sunny-side-up!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Slag off!"


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: Thank you for the support!

* * *

><p>Fourteen:<p>

The two aliens wound up hanging around for the day, watching the proceedings with great curiosity (Sides') and disdain (Sunny). However, they both seemed fascinated with the Goshinboku.

Kagome had just finished leading a small group of children to join in with the large crowd forming around her grandfather, who was describing a vivid battle scene between a dog demon general and his dragon demon foe, when Sunstreaker grabbed a hold of her elbow and dragged her over into the shade that the Goshinboku provided.

"What is wrong with this tree?" he demanded

She blinked at him, and again at Sideswipe who was also frowning at her. "Huh?"

"We are getting strange readings from the tree," Sideswipe explained. He paused, and reached out lightly to brush his fingers across the bark. He hesitated a moment, shooting a look at Sunstreaker.

"It is sentient," Sunstreaker finally said.

Kagome glanced between the two, immediately relaxing. "Well, yeah."

"You knew?!" Sideswipe exclaimed. "Is this normal?"

"Well, its a God tree."

"What the frag is a God tree," Sunstreaker demanded, looking positively baffled.

Kagome pursed her lips, and stepped closer to the tree, lightly touching a finger to the all too-familiar mark embedded in its bark.

"The sacred Tree of Ages," she said softly, "has a long memory. It has stood the test of time, and will remain for all of eternity."

Sensing her mood, the boys exchanged glances.

Finally, Sideswipe asked, "There is a story behind this tree?"

Kagome met his gaze head on, old knowledge burning behind her blue hues. "There is."

"One that involves you?"

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Fifteen:<p>

Kagome was just exiting her office building with a swarm of her other co-workers several days later, when she heard a wolf-whistle.

She shot a look towards the sound, only to see Sideswipe leaning against his car. (himself? his car? she wasn't entirely sure how she should view that situation.)

"Kagome," he greeted as she walked up, flashing her a huge smile. "Want to go for a ride?"

She glanced dubiously between the holoform and the Lamborghini. "Are you trying to pick me up?" she teased.

His eyes practically sparkled. "Only if you want to ride me, baby."

She snorted, rolled her eyes and walked over to where he held the door open for her. She slid inside, and was reaching for the seat belt when it slid into place.

While he walked around the car to get into the drivers side, she reflected back on the last time she had seen him and Sunstreaker.

After her quiet admission, both of the mechs seemed to have realized that she wasn't about to elaborate what she meant, and they had simply let the subject drop. The afternoon had commenced, with Kagome performing her shrine duties. They had bid her farewell, with a promise to return.

She had several days of work to let her questions build up in her mind, and her curiosity was almost killing her. She had so much that she wanted to learn about the 'bots, and she fully intended to ask.

After driving for a couple minutes in comfortable silence, Kagome turned to Sideswipe's holoform.

"Can I ask you some things?" she questioned. "About you and Sunny?"

He looked at her, and reached up to brush blond bangs away from his eyes. "Yeah, but I won't be able to answer everything. Part of an agreement with the government, if they knew a civilian had seen us, we would be so fragged."

She chewed on her bottom lip, brow furrowed as she considered this. "Okay. I'll try to keep it to simple information then. If there's anything you can't answer, tell me and I'll move on."

"Sounds good. But..."

"But what?" she asked suspiciously.

"But I will want some answers, too."


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Sixteen:<p>

Kagome sighed deeply, stretching her whole body. They were somewhere in the countryside, and a gentle wind was helping keep away the inescapable heat.

Sideswipe transformed behind her, as a familiar yellow Lamborghini pulled up behind him. Sunstreaker changed as well, and when both robots stood before her, she sat down on the ground, leaning back onto her hands, allowing herself to feel the pulse of the flowers beneath her fingertips.

Sideswipe sat down in front of her, though Sunstreaker remained standing, looking tall and imposing in the afternoon light.

"Okay," she said. "Can I ask first?"

"Go ahead," Sideswipe said.

"What are you?"

"We are Autobots," he said. "Its an acronym, but it's easier to just call us Autobots."

"Where do you come from?"

"The planet Cybertron," Sunstreaker answered this one.

"So...why come to Earth?"

"We are at war," Sideswipe answered. "Autobots versus Decepticons."

"Decepticons?"

"They are evil," Sunstreaker said.

"So, you're the good guys?"

"I guess," Sipeswipe flashed her a smile. "Although, I doubt the Hatchet would attest to that."

"Hatchet?"

"Fragger," Sunstreaker grumbled.

"He's an Autobot," Sideswipe explained. "He doesn't like us much."

"Why?"

Sideswipe's optics glittered down at her. "We like to prank him."

She rolled her eyes, and pursed her lips in concentration. "So if it's Autobots vs. Decepticons, and you guys are Autobots, that must mean you fight Decepticons?"

"Of course," Sunstreaker scoffed.

"Well, if you're still alive, I guess that means you are good at it."

"Pit yeah!" Both of them said at the same time.

Kagome grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Seventeen:<p>

"What is the war over?" she asked them, eyeballing their bi-pedal forms curiously.

"It was for the AllSpark," said Sideswipe, his bi-pedal form leaning towards her, clearly noticing her attentions. He held out a hand, and she slowly stood. She reached out to touch the extended hand, fingers ghosting cautiously against the metal.

"Climb up," he urged. She gripped one finger tightly, and hoisted herself up. She clung to it as he raised her up to his face. Glancing down at the ground, and back up into his bright blue optics, she grinned, letting her hands wander across the warm metal in surprise.

"I thought you'd be colder." she admitted.

Sideswipe laughed. "Cars get warm when they're running, right? We're the same."

"Makes sense," she murmured, trailing one hand across his fingers as she approached his face. "Can I touch your face?"

"Go ahead." She wasn't sure how a metal face could smirk, but he managed to do so.

"What is the AllSpark?" she asked absently, more focused on memorizing the small dents and imperfections etched into his face plate.

Sunstreaker walked closer to them, and Kagome's eyes flickered briefly in his direction, before returning to the metal under her hands.

"It was a cube," Sunstreaker answered after a moment, lowering himself to sit down besides them.

"The source of power for our kind," Sideswipe finished.

Kagome frowned, memories of a jewel flashing behind her eyes. Her fingers flexed against Sideswipe's face, before tightening into fists that she tucked into her elbows. She lowered herself into a seated position in his hand.

"A source of power, huh?" she said. "Did it grant wishes?"

Sunstreaker snorted. "Silly girl," he said, "It wasn't a genie. It was the source of Cybertronian life."

Her eyes widened.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Eighteen:<p>

"Whoa. What happened to it?"

"It was destroyed a year ago," Sideswipe replied. "At Mission City."

He didn't need to explain: Kagome had seen the news. The government had played it off as a gas leak or something, but it had seemed off to her. She remembered seeing it on the television as she idly flipped through channels one night.

But then the other part of what he said resonated. Destroyed? The source of their life, gone. She felt incredibly sad by this news, her heart wrenching in multiple directions. She turned to stare sadly into Sideswipe's optics, and she said, "But won't you go extinct?"

"Maybe one day," he agreed. "But for right now, we are fine."

Kagome was silent for a moment, her fingers relaxing and dropping into her lap. She rubbed a thumb idly against his palm and she thought about the best way to word her next question.

"If you could get your cube back," she finally said. "Would you? No matter what the cost?"


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: For everyone getting alerts, make sure you check out the previous chapter! Uploading two tonight to make up for my absence!

* * *

><p>Nineteen:<p>

"Of course," both replied at once.

"No matter what?" she pressed.

Sunstreaker scowled, leaning his face toward her, his blue optics close to her face as he said, "It is the source of our life. Without it, there will be no sparklings. There will be no restoring Cybertron. If we could find a way to restore the AllSpark, we would. Even if it meant forfeiting our own lives in order to guarantee the survival of our people."

She stared solemnly at him, a deep respect growing in her heart for the mech. "You are very wise."

Sideswipe snorted. "I think he's trying to impress you, Kagome," he teased, poking her gently in the back with the hand not holding her. "Sunny would never admit to any of this any other time."

"Slaggit, Sides'! Don't call me that!"


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: Uploading a couple tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Twenty:<p>

"I'd like to get down now," Kagome said, flushing at the teasing.

Sideswipe gently lowered her to the ground, and she flopped backward onto the lush grass, staring up at him.

"You," she informed him. "Look like a giant."

Sunstreaker snorted. "And you look like a bug."

Kagome shot him a rude hand gesture, and after a moment of silence, both mechs chuckled.

"You just googled that, didn't you?" Kagome asked, amused.

"Would you like me to Google something else?" Sideswipe teased. Their holoforms flickered into view near their bi-pedal forms. She glanced at them, taking a moment to admire them, and then up at the sky.

"No, what's the fun in that?" she teased, watching the clouds float above.

"There's plenty of fun in that."

Something in Sideswipe's tone of voice made Kagome whip her head away from the clouds to stare at him. Both his bi-pedal form and his holoform had matching smirks, and Sunstreaker had the exact same one.

"Your mind is so in the gutter right now!" She cried out, waving a hand in their direction. "Gross! Get your head out of the trash!"

"There's a lot of porn on the internet," Sideswipe said wickedly. "Would you like to watch some?"

She covered her eyes. "Oh, my God! Stop!"

They both laughed at her.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: Uploading a couple tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Twenty-One:<p>

"So, do Autobots have siblings?"

"Our race is Cybertronians. And yes, although not quite in the way your species views it."

"Are you guys related?"

"We share a Spark."

"Spark?" she asked curiously.

"Like your soul. We each have half of the same soul."

"Does that make you brothers, or soul-mates?" she wondered.

They both chuckled, but did not answer.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: Last one for tonight, see you next week!

* * *

><p>Twenty-Two:<p>

"My turn now," Sideswipe said.

"Alright."

"How old are you?"

Kagome blinked. "I'm twenty-six. Why?"

Sideswipe clicked his tongue, and shook his head. "Now, now. It's my turn for questions."

"Our," Sunstreaker corrected.

"Our turn," Sideswipe corrected, his holoform rolling his eyes. "What do you do?"

"I'm an accountant and a shrine priestess."

"Why?"

"Why am I a priestess? That should be pretty obvious."

"No, why are you an accountant? You would rather sit in a stuffy cubicle all day long, then to be out in the world doing something with your powers? You're still young, from what I understand."

Kagome's eyes hardened into steel, glaring at both holoforms, and then their true forms. She scowled. "I have more than done my duty for myself and for this planet. If I want to live out a normal life, then I damn well will do as I like. I've earned the right to a quiet and uneventful life."

Sideswipe was quiet for a moment, then said, "What you say and what you do contradicts one another."

"What?"

"You attacked Sunny when he brushed aside your abilities. Some part of you exists that wants to be noticed."

Kagome sat silently, fingers dug into the rich earth, her mind reeling as she looked back on that incident. He was right, she acknowledged sadly. The years had not been kind to her. Her powers had gone, the excitement and happiness in her life and been left 500 years in the past. She had lost the man she loved to the sands of Time, she had lost her little boy, she had lost a sister and her sister's perverted husband. She had lost everything when she came back to the era she was born in, and she had accepted it.

She had accepted that people like her did not belong in the past. She had understood why she had to come back, even though it had meant never seeing her friends ever again. Even though it meant never seeing Inuyasha again. She had stayed strong, and she had accepted her fate as easily as she had accepted her role in Destiny to begin with.

She was unhappy, but content with her life. She was existing, and that had been enough.

But she missed her importance. She missed waking up every day, knowing she was fulfilling her destiny. She missed being a hero, making friends, being a parent to little Shippo. She missed fighting with Inuyasha, and baths with Sango. She even missed Miroku's groping.

However...

"Have you ever," Kagome said quietly, brushing dirt off of her palms. "Had a destiny greater than you could have known?"

"I don't know what you mean," Sideswipe said, sounding confused.

"I had a great destiny," Kagome explained quietly. "And I did my duty. When my task was complete, I was forgotten. For years, I had my role to play. And then I didn't, and I was content to let my destiny be forgotten."

She looked up at the pair. "But I will _never_ forget it."


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Twenty-Three<p>

"Destiny? What a load of slag," Sunstreaker scoffed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why say that?"

"There is no such thing as destiny."

Kagome laughed, a full-bellied laugh, one that made tears pop up in the corners of her eyes. The Autobots stared at her until she finally calmed down, wiping the tears away, a wide grin on her face. "I would have said the same thing, more than a decade ago," she told them. "But I learned. Everyone has a role to play, big or small."

"Your role was big?" Sideswipe said.

She nodded.

"What was your destiny, human?" Sunstreaker demanded. "I have searched the web. You are not mentioned anywhere, except for your school records-"

"Which he hacked," snickered Sideswipe.

"-and you didn't do very well there. Lots of absences."

Kagome's lips twitched into what could have been a smile. "I think that's enough questions for now. I need to go home."

Sunstreaker frowned, but agreed. "It is going to be dark soon. Next time, we will finish our questions."

"Okay."

An hour later when she was sliding out of Sideswipe's interior, her back to the Lamborghini, she gathered a deep breath and she said, "Look up the legend of the Shikon no Tama."

Then she darted inside.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Twenty-Four<p>

There was someone pounding at her front door.

Kagome stumbled out of bed, yawning into one hand while she arched her back and stretched, with her other arm above her head. She let out a soft breath of bliss as her shoulder popped. Her bare feet padded across the carpet to the door.

"I'm coming," she grumbled, and fumbled with the lock.

The door was pushed open, and she wasn't surprised to see the boys standing there in their holoforms.

"You do know it's..." she glanced at her clock hanging by her television. "Two in the morning, right?"

"Of course we know that," Sunstreaker snapped, arms folding across his chest as he scowled.

"Okay," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"We have to leave tonight," Sideswipe said quietly. "Can we come in?"

She blinked, startled. "Sure."

She held the door open to them both.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Twenty-Five<p>

"So, where do you need to go?" She asked, curling up on her couch as she shot a gaze between the two. "This is pretty unexpected."

"We're needed back at base," Sideswipe explained, taking a seat beside her. "Prime called us in."

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"The leader of the Autobots," Sunstreaker said, leaning against the wall. "He's not too happy with us."

"Why not?" she frowned.

Sideswipe grinned impishly. "We were supposed to be scouting for 'Cons."

"'Supposed to'?" Kagome repeated, an eyebrow arching in amusement. "That's why I found you both in a club trying to pick up girls, right?"

Sideswipe snickered while Sunstreaker smirked.

"Men," Kagome sighed.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Twenty-Six<p>

"Do you want to come with us?"

Kagome startled, staring wide-eyed at Sunstreaker. "Wait, what?"

The scowl on his face deepened. "I will not repeat myself, fleshbag."

"Fleshbag," Kagome deadpanned. "Really?"

"Ignore him," Sideswipe said. "He's just embarrassed. I made him ask you; he wanted to just kidnap you again."

Kagome snorted. "I'm not surprised."

Sunstreaker pushed away from the wall, stomping over to stand in front of her. "Well?" he demanded gruffly. "Do you want to come or not?"

"Go where?" Kagome snapped. "You haven't given me a location!"

"America."

She stared at him silently for a few moments, her mind reeling. "America?" she finally repeated back numbly.

"The Autobots live on a military base," Sideswipe explained to her, gently reaching out to touch her shoulder. "We would like it if you would join us there."

"In America."

"By the Pit, squishy, are you broken?" Sunstreaker snapped from in front of her.

Kagome stared at him a moment, contemplating.

Leave Japan? To go to America with the two Autobots? But what would she do there? She couldn't even speak English!

She voiced these questions, only for Sideswipe to reassure her that they would teach her, and that there was plenty to do on base.

For a moment, she seriously considered it. Moving away from Japan, and staying with her new friends. While she had her girls, she was still very lonely. She couldn't explain to them the reasons why she would go quiet in the middle of a conversation because some memory crept up on her; or why she would pause in the middle of the streets, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of a face of the rare red-haired men who would stroll by.

She couldn't explain that she was still looking for her past. She couldn't explain that she was still searching the crowds trying desperately to find a familiar face.

It would be so easy to pack up and leave.

But Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had said they were at war.

She hated war.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, but I can't."


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Twenty-seven<p>

"Why not?" Sunstreaker demanded, and at the same time Sideswipe asked, "Why?"

She pressed her cold fingers into the crooks of her elbows, arms wrapped around herself for comfort. "You're soldiers."

"You knew this," Sunstreaker said coldly.

She simply looked at him from beneath her bed-rumpled hair. "Yes. But you are at war."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Because I was a soldier too!" Kagome snapped, jumping to her feet to poke a finger into his chest. "I did my duty! I did what I needed to in order to survive, and I'm still alive today! This is not my fight! I lost people I loved, and I owe it to them to remain here and look for them!"

Sunstreaker grabbed her finger. "You owe them nothing!"

"Yes," Kagome snapped, fire in her eyes. "I do!"

Sideswipe was suddenly standing in front of her, a hand resting on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "No, Kagome. You owe it to yourself to live."

"I am living!" she screamed at him, her temper spilling over, and her powers rising with her emotions. She tried to rip her hand away from Sunstreaker, but he was stubbornly holding on "I live day by day, hoping to find them! And I know they have to be out there somewhere, I just have to stay in Tokyo and they will find me!"


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Twenty-eight<p>

"That's not living," Sideswipe said softly, his hand dropping from Sunstreaker's shoulder. "That's just...existing."

Hearing those same words that had resonated with her for years after the first time her mother quietly spoke them struck a cord in her. She zapped Sunstreaker, who hissed but refused to let go. "You need to leave!" she snapped at him furiously. "I was fine before you came here, and I'll be fine when you leave! Get out of my house! Go away! Go back to America!"

"Would you shut up?" Sunstreaker growled, and then his lips were on hers.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Twenty-nine<p>

Kagome had been kissed before, of course. The few moments of affection Inuyasha showed her were forever scarred on her heart, tearing into her every time she remembered. He had done it so infrequently, so unused to showing affection to a world that had been so cruel, that she had treasured every moment of it.

But he had treated her like a doll, stealing a soft kiss from her when she least expected it. He had been so weary of his own strength, that he had always kissed her like at any moment she would break.

This kiss was so different from Inuyasha's.

Sunstreaker was passionate. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had guessed he would be. He was an alien, a large metal alien who was also a warrior. But he wasn't afraid of hurting her.

His lips were harsh against her own, kissing her desperately like a dehydrated man tasting water. One hand was wrapped up in her mussy bed-head, the other was pulling her against the full length of his assumed human form.

And she was surprised to realize that she was kissing him back.


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Thirty<p>

But, Inuyasha.

She pushed Sunstreaker away, and he let go reluctantly. Sideswipe was watching the exchange from next to them, his blue eyes unreadable.

"W-What?" Kagome stuttered, a hand against her lips.

"Come with us," Sideswipe said. "Please."

Kagome was flushed, her body trembling with the aftershock of the kiss. Her toes were curled into her carpet, and she could feel the heat on her face. But she was not an easy person to persuade.

She shook her head. "I-I'm sorry. But I can't."

Sunstreaker flickered, his holoform vanishing, and she gasped in surprise. From outside, she heard the powerful roar of his engine, and then the sound of his tires spinning on the asphalt, leaving only silence.

She slowly met Sideswipe's eyes. He was simply watching her.

"You understand, right?" she asked softly.

He stepped closer, a hand reaching up to brush a strand of hair away from her face, and then he also vanished.

She ran to the window only to see taillights disappearing out of the lot.


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Thirty-one<p>

About a week later, Kagome was just leaving her office building after a long day of work, when her cell phone pinged at her. She fumbled with her purse, pressing up against the side of the building to prevent from holding up the crowd of employees leaving the building.

She peered down at the text, startled.

_This is Sides. If you need anything, text this number. Or call._

And as she held the phone, re-reading the text for the fourth time, she received another.

_Kagome, we miss you. If you reconsider, we will be there._


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: posted three chapters to make up for my absence! Sorry about that, should be back to weekly updates again.

* * *

><p>Thirty-two<p>

In the months that followed her meeting with the two Autobots, Kagome learned to press on. Her eyes still searched the crowds for the faces of her old friends, but she found no one. It had been eight years since her return from the past, and after years of searching, she was losing hope.

About once a month she would get a text from Sideswipe checking up on her, but she never answered them.

She had yet to hear from Sunstreaker, but she had assumed that she wouldn't. Not after rejecting his offer even after her kissed her.

The kiss..

The first week after his kiss, she told herself she didn't like him.

The first month after his kiss, she acknowledged that maybe, just maybe, she had felt something.

Three months after his kiss, she knew for a fact that she had felt something. In all the years after leaving the past, she had never moved on from Inuyasha. Her heart had bled for him with every blind date the girls set her on, through every work function she had attended, through every dinner party she had awkwardly gone on.

But with the mechs, it felt so normal.

They knew about her powers. And although she had never explained the true extent of them, she had given them the opening to ask. But hours later they were gone; gone before she could fully find someone to trust again.

It was the fourth month that everything changed.


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Thirty-three<p>

The first month after they had returned to America, Kagome had been visiting the shrine. She had stood underneath the Tree of Ages, her mind full with thoughts of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Her mother had crossed the courtyard, gently laying a hand on Kagome's arm.

"Do you need to talk?" she asked softly.

Kagome had been silent for a couple of moments, before explaining to her mom about the two mechs. She left out the part about them being giant robot aliens, and just settled with calling them Americans, as her brother had when he had seen her talking to them.

Her mother had simply smiled when Kagome had quietly admitted that she missed them, and said, "If they made such an impact on you, I am positive that you will meet them again."


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Thirty-four<p>

It was a Sunday morning, four months after they left that Kagome finally realized that perhaps Fate wasn't quite finished with her yet.

She was at the shrine again, shooting arrows into targets on the ground.

She had woken up that morning and had felt the need to have her bow in her hands once again. She had hurried over to the shrine, and ventured cautiously into the abandoned wellhouse. She located the bow, leaning gently against the well. Trembling, she had picked it up, and hurried out of the wooden structure.

She was in her priestess robes, her hair pulled back. When she had dressed, she had been strongly reminded of Kikyo, but for the first time in years, she found that it really no longer bothered her. There was no one left to compare her to her former self, and she had accepted that. Eight years of searching for her friends that could have survived, and she had realized that she was finally accepting that she may never find them.

_You owe them nothing. _

With Sunstreaker's words resonating in her mind, she quickly knocked and released another arrow, charged with her powers.

In the distance, she could hear something. It took her several minutes to realize that the sound was getting louder. She looked up into the sky, expecting to see a plane, but was stunned to realize that it was not a plane. In fact, if she had to venture a guess, she would guess it was a meteorite.

And it appeared to be heading in her direction.

By her feet, Buyo sat up, hissing towards the sky, his fur standing on end.

"Mama!" Kagome screamed. "Grandpa!"

Both hurried over, Mama was only a short distance away, and Grandfather from the house. "Kagome?" her mother said. "What's wrong?"

Kagome pointed to the sky with her bow. "We gotta move! We got incoming!"

Mama gasped in shock, while Grandfather started to sputter in shock. Kagome leaned down to scoop up her furious cat, and ran across the courtyard towards the stairs to the shrine. Her mother and grandfather followed behind her, all of them darting as quickly as they could.

She heard her mother scream, and she whipped around just in time to see the meteorite crash directly into the well house.


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Thirty-five<p>

The force of the impact shook the ground, causing the three to fall to their knees. Kagome had her arms curled protectively around her old cat, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at the destruction of what was once the most important piece of her life.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked, helping her grandfather to get back to his feet.

The old man was gaping at what used to be the well house. "What is that?!" He cried out, pulling an ofuda out from beneath his robes. "Demons from space?!" He was trying to walk towards the wreckage, clearly intending to throw it at what obviously was not just space rock.

Setting Buyo down, Kagome reached for her grandfather, yanking him backwards. "It's not a demon, Grandpa!" she said, exasperated. "It's an alien." She turned to look at her mother, whose eyes were huge in her small face. "Mama, take Grandpa and go. These guys are at war, and I can't tell if it's the good guys or the bad guys."

"How do you know this?" Grandpa snapped. "I say it's a demon!"

"My American friends are soldiers in this war," Kagome said. "Now, leave! If it's the bad guys, they will not hesitate to kill you."

Her mother nodded solemnly as she scooped up Buyo. "Be safe, Kagome. Come on, Father."

As her mother quickly dragged away her protesting grandfather, Kagome approached what was obviously some sort of a space ship. As she got closer, she could feel the hum of her powers building up beneath her skin.

With a loud hiss, it split open, and a robot emerged. It was about the same size as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but when glowing red optics turned to look at her, Kagome just knew she had been right to send her family away.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Thirty-six<p>

As the alien robot pulled itself out of its spaceship, sparks flying, it started to rumble at her viciously in a language she did not understand.

"Sorry," she said. "I don't speak robot."

There was a pause, a strange whirring noise, and then, "Disgusting little bug," the mech hissed down at her. "I will crush you where you stand."

"I'd like to see you try!" she snapped, reaching for an arrow from her quiver.

The mech moved, faster than she was expecting. He took a swipe at her that she quickly dodged under. However, she had no sooner scrambled back onto her legs when the Decepticon was coming at her again. Kagome threw herself to the side to avoid the coming attack, nearly stumbling over her own feet.

She was out of practice; years of calm had most certainly not done her good. As she dodged another downward hit that left her just a hair away from becoming a pancake on the ground, Kagome promised herself that if she made it out alive, the first thing she was doing was to begin training. _Immediately_.

"Stop scurrying about, bug," it hissed at her, as she darted towards Goshinboku. "Meet your end!"

She turned, arrow at the ready, sweat dripping into her eyes as she glared up at the mech. "Not today," she shouted at him, and released.

It wasn't soon enough. It flew just over its shoulder as it bent down and promptly flicked her aside with one large metal finger, as if she truly was a big. She hit the Goshinboku hard enough to knock the wind out of her, and she struggled to her feet, gasping for air.

"Puny little bug," the Decepticon hissed, reaching out with his hand to grab her. "Give up."

Her face hardened. "I don't think so."

She knocked another arrow and released, and although it was charged with her powers, it simply bounced off the Decepticon's armor. _Shit._

"Your weapons cannot harm me!" he roared, his engines practically screaming.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, focusing on him. He had to have a weakness! While Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had never said anything about weaknesses, everybody and everything had one.

_I defeated Naraku_, she reminded herself. _I can defeat a robot_.

There! Her abilities practically sang to her the way tiny, pink shards used to. In the chest of the mech was a faint light, hidden away beneath layers of armor. But there was a crack, tiny by their standards, but it was big enough for her tiny arrow.

She quickly dodged as his arm transformed into a gun, the force of the shot ricocheting off of Goshinboku. Furious, she whipped around to face the mech, bow at the ready.

"Hit the mark!" she shouted, and released.


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Thirty-seven<p>

She was sitting on a dead alien robot.

When her arrow had released, it had fired up with her purification powers. It had reminded her of her final battle against Naraku, and this robot had screamed as her powers hungrily devoured the evil in his soul, the way it had to the wretched half-demon.

The robot had fallen over, his optics dimming, leaving only the shell of its body behind.

Kagome had wearily approached the mech, not quite believing it was dead. A couple of raps of her knuckles against the metal, and a firm kick had convinced her.

She had promptly scaled its leg, crawling up its body to stand over the chamber where the light had been. She had bent down to peer through the crack, debating whether or not she should pull her arrow free. She had decided against it, not trusting the thing to stay dead if she did so.

Which led her to where she was now: sitting on a dead alien robot.

_What to do_, she wondered.


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Thirty-eight<p>

She decided to call Sideswipe.

Of course, it took all of five seconds to come to that conclusion, but she still balked at the thought. She could only imagine just how the conversation would go down, and she was not looking forward to it.

_Hey, Sides'_, she thought sarcastically to herself. _How are you? Oh, I'm good. Just sitting on a dead Decepticon. Want to grab a bite to eat? _

She pulled her phone out from beneath her robes where it was firmly secured, and scrolled through her messages from the girls until she arrived at Sideswipe's.

With a grimace down at the dead Decepticon, she hit dial.

Her call was answered almost instantly.

"Kagome!" he cried out happily. "You finally called!"

"Erm, yeah."

"How are you? What have you been up to? Did you change your mind about coming to America to see us? Sunny has missed you, even though he would never say so, but-"

"Sides'," Kagome interrupted loudly. "Shut up."

He went silent, then said, "Something happened, didn't it."

"Kind of."

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding worried.

"For the most part. Just a little tired."

"What happened?"

"I think I was just dragged into your war on accident."


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Thirty-nine<p>

"What?" Sideswipe deadpanned, voice cold. "What does that mean?"

Kagome glanced down at the cold metal underneath her. "Um."

"You know what, I'm going to comm in Sunstreaker. You can tell us both."

There was a slight sound of static from his end, and then, "Kagome? Sides'? The frag is going on?"

"Apparently, Kagome is now involved in our war."

She could practically hear the scowl in Sunstreaker's voice as he snapped, "What the frag does that mean?"

"She hasn't explained. Waited on you."

"Slaggit! Why couldn't you just handle this?"

"What is the point in retelling you something, when you could hear it yourself?" Sides' sounded amused.

"Because this is a waste of our time! She's the one who chose to stay in Japan, she can handle herself."

"I can handle myself," Kagome interrupted, deciding to just get it done and over with, no beating around the bush. "if the dead Decepticon that I'm sitting on is any indication. That's why I called. It's in my shrine, and since you told me you weren't allowed to expose yourselves, you might want to come and collect this thing before its noticed."


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Forty<p>

While Kagome and her family waited for the Autobots to arrive, they scurried about the Shrine grounds, collecting debris and doing their best to ignore the dead Decepticon. Kagome was doing her absolute best to ignore the fact that she was carrying around pieces of the well house, and instead tried to focus on what she was going to say to the mechs when they arrived.

"Kagome?" her mother said softly, startling her out of her thoughts.

Kagome forced a chipper smile. "Yes, Mama?"

Her mother was holding onto a piece of worn wood. Kagome was doing her best to ignore it, and to keep her eyes firmly on her mother's face.

"Are you okay, Kagome? You're holding your heart..."

Kagome's hands immediately dropped, and she folded them behind her back. "I'm fine, Mama."

"Is it the Jewel?" Worry creased her mothers face, though she tried to hide it.

Kagome shook her head. "No, just memories. I had always hoped..."

"That the well would open again?" her mother coaxed, laying down the piece of wood.

Kagome's lips trembled with her attempt to keep smiling. "It doesn't matter now."

"You are sad," her mother observed, taking Kagome's face between her hands. She gently kissed her daughter's forehead. "It's okay to be sad, Kagome."

And Kagome let herself cry.


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Forty-One<p>

They arrived in the middle of the night.

Kagome was laying in her old bed, staring up at the ceiling when her room brightened from the glow of her phone. She opened the text, squinting at the screen.

_Almost there. See you soon._

She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

Within moments, she was outside. She stood at the top of the shrine steps, bracing herself on one red pillar as she peered into the darkness, awaiting familiar headlights.

Her other hand was fisting her shirt just above her heart. She could feel it pounding quickly, and the subtle hum of her powers became more tangible as lights flared up in the distance.

They had arrived.


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Forty-Two<p>

In the streets in front of her home, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both transformed to their bi-pedal forms, climbing the steps easily through the dark. Kagome hurriedly moved out of their way as they attempted to duck underneath the red arches that decorated the entrance to the shrine grounds.

When they caught site of the dead Decepticon, they both froze.

Kagome awkwardly shuffled from one foot to the other, unnerved by the silence. She cleared her throat loudly, earning her Sideswipe's attention.

"Um, hi."

"Kagome," he greeted. "You did this?" He gestured to the remains.

She shrugged slightly. "I told you I did."

"You were not harmed?"

"Not a scratch on me," she said. _Just a bunch of bruises._

"How did you manage this?" Sunstreaker demanded, crouching next to the Decepticons body.

"I've seen humans down Decepticons before, but they had weaponry. Guns, firepower. There is no evidence of any of that," Sideswipe observed, moving to stand next to Sunstreaker.

"I used an arrow." Kagome approached them, slipping between the two in order to stand next to the corpse. "I'll show you."

She scaled the Decepticon's arm, making her way up towards his chest. She crouched down, blowing her hair out of her eyes, and pointed to where it was just barely visible. "It embedded here, in the chest. It was easy."

Sunstreaker's optics were suddenly right by her, a deep frown making his metal face look dangerous. "I believe this to be the remains of a Decepticon called Thrust."

"He tried to kill me, and I got to him first."

"He was arrogant," Sideswipe said. "But he was said to be very strong. That you are alive is a miracle."

Kagome scowled. "I've fought stronger and survived. This was a piece of cake. Only took me a few arrows, and he only got in one good flick."

Both sets of blue optics zeroed in on her. "What?" they demanded in sync.

Kagome did the motion against her palm. "Yanno, flick? Like a lint on your shoulder?"

"You said you were unharmed," Sunstreaker accused her coldly.

"No," she disagreed. "I said I didn't have a scratch on me."

A moment later his holoform was standing beside her, looking beyond pissed. She unconsciously took a step backwards, nearly tripping over the dead Decepticon's panneling, her powers rising to what it conceived to be another threat.

"Lift your shirt," he demanded.


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: Sorry, its been awhile. Ended up switching internet providers so couldn't upload these. Three chapters tonight!

* * *

><p>Forty-Three<p>

Her hands flew up to her chest, and she shot him a glare. "What?! No way!"

His scowl deepened. "You're hiding injuries."

"I'm fine!"

His hands were already pulling up her hem, while she squawked indignantly. At the first glimpse of the dark bruise that covered her stomach, Sideswipe's holoform joined Sunstreaker's. Kagome sighed, and stood silently as they inspected her.

"You were hurt," Sideswipe accused, a fingertip gently ghosting across her marked skin.

She took a step back, ripping her shirt from Sunstreaker's arms, and letting it fall back into place.

"Why did you lie?" Sunstreaker demanded.

She frowned at him. "I didn't. I'm fine."

"That is not fine," he snapped. "It covers your entire torso."

"I told you," she scowled back at him. "I've had worse."

Sideswipe stepped forward, blue eyes unreadable. "Is 'worse' what caused those scars?"

"Scars?" she repeated blankly.

"The ones that are on your stomach."

"You have several on your arms as well," Sunstreaker added.

Her fingers tugged at her shirt nervously. "Look, it doesn't matter right now. We need to do something about the dead robot." She glanced down at it. "How do you plan to get rid of it?"

The mechs exchanged glances and their holoforms vanished. Sideswipe knelt before her, reaching out a hand. She hesitated, then stepped into his palm, allowing him to bring her to his face. Blue glowed through the darkness.

"We will bring him to the Hatchet, our medic," Sideswipe said. "He can use the parts to help the Autobots."

"Waste not, want not," Kagome murmured.

"They will want a report from you," Sunstreaker warned. "They will likely try to recruit you."

She practically felt her blood freeze in her veins. She shook her head viciously, taking a step backwards. Sideswipe's fingers flexed around her, and she clung to one finger.

"No. I don't want them to know I did it!" she cried out. "Can't you just take the credit for it?"

The mechs were silent, optics sliding to one another. It was Sideswipe who finally said, "Yes...we could, but..."

"Then do it!"

"Only if you will answer our questions," Sunstreaker added on gruffly

She shook her head. "I gave you my answers."

"We wish to know how you got so many scars."

Her eyes flickered towards the silent yellow mech, then back into Sideswipe's blue optics. "I'll explain someday, but that day is not today."


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: Sorry, its been awhile. Ended up switching internet providers so couldn't upload these. Three chapters tonight!

* * *

><p>Forty-Four<p>

She sat against Goshinboku, watching as the two began to tear apart the dead mech's limbs. They were very systematic as they silently worked; a finger coming apart here, an arm ripping off there.

"How will you transport the parts?" she asked.

"We've commed in help. The military will be here shortly with a jet," Sideswipe explained.

"Why are you tearing it apart?"

Sunstreaker scoffed. "You want it to look like we did it. We can't down a 'Con with an arrow."

"How did you explain your sudden departure here?" She asked after another couple of minutes.

"We didn't," Sideswipe snickered. "Just took off and blocked all the comms. The boss was pretty surprised to learn we downed Thrust."

"Really?"

"He's strong. We said this," Sunstreaker snapped.

"Piece of cake. Took like five minutes. I'm sure you could've done it faster."

"No," Sunstreaker said flatly.

"No?" She grinned at them. "Do I scare you?"

"You are dangerous," Sideswipe said quietly.

"Not to you," she promised.

"Not to us," he agreed.


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Forty-Five<p>

It didn't take long for the help to arrive.

Within a few short hours, a truck was parked on the street at the bottom of the shrine steps. The two mechs carefully carried the remains of Thrust's body down the steps and into the back to the vehicle. There was several black vans parked around the area, and Kagome observed a man in military clothing speaking quietly to the mech's once the body was hidden.

They had finished getting the corpse of the Decepticon hidden just in time, too. Daylight was beginning to break across the horizon.

The two transformed into their vehicle forms, and shortly thereafter their holoforms materialized. Sideswipe was still talking to the man, and Sunstreaker quickly walked up the steps to where Kagome stood.

"They need to talk to you," he said, grabbing her wrist and gently pulling her towards him.

"About what? The Decepticon?"

He nodded, eyes sliding down to where Sideswipe stood. "They think we did this, but there was no way to keep you out of it. They know that your family had to have seen it, and they want to make sure you don't run your mouths."

Kagome snorted, but allowed him to lead her down the steps. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"We know that, but they don't. And we can't vouch for you without letting it be known that we had already told you about us."

"Right," she murmured, eyeing the military personnel that was crawling all over the area. "You'd get in trouble."

"Yes," he agreed, then fell silent as they reached the bottom step.

The military man speaking with Sideswipe turned to greet them, his face grim. Kagome nervously tugged at her sleeve, not sure if she should speak first.

"Kagome Higurashi?" the man said. "Can you speak English?"

Which was, frankly, about the only thing she could understand in English.

"No," she said simply.

The man and Sideswipe started speaking rapidly to one another, the foreign sounds captivating her interest. The language sounded so strange to her ears.

"I'm going to translate," Sideswipe finally said to Kagome in Japanese. "This should be interesting."

She shot him a look. "Please translate accurately."

"This time only," he grinned wickedly, then turned to the man and said something to him. The man nodded, and started talking.

Sideswipe translated, "We are aware that you saw something strange tonight. I know your first reaction must be disbelief, and you may try to turn to the press. But understand that if you attempt to do so, you will look crazy. Many people have tried to prove the existence of these beings, and we need it to remain a secret."

"I understand," Kagome said. "I won't tell. Neither will my family."

Sideswipe shot off several English words to the man, who shook his head a little with a frown before speaking.

Sideswipe translated, "You'll understand that we can't trust your word alone."

The man handed her a paper. The top half was in English, but below the English section there was Japanese. She scanned it quickly, then glanced up.

"This says we must sign saying we will not speak, and if we do we can be arrested?"

"Yes, that's correct. We need to ensure this stays a secret, and if it doesn't we need to be able to take legal action."

She sighed softly, then asked, "Got a pen?"


	46. Chapter 46

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Forty-Six<p>

The men all left after Kagome and her family signed their names on the paper. Her grandfather grumbled about how crazy the Americans were, while her mother simply shook her head, looking amused.

Kagome was rather exhausted by the time everyone cleared out. Her family had headed back indoors to start getting ready for the rest of the day. Her mother had smiled at Kagome's reluctance to go inside, and had titled her head towards where the two holoforms had remained, and said, "Go. Talk to them."

Which led her to where she was now. Standing by the ruins of the well house, with the two mechs standing awkwardly near her.

"What now?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Sideswipe asked.

"Are you going back to America? You didn't leave with the others."

"We wanted to see you, to talk to you," he said, then frowned. "Or, do you want us to leave?"

She shook her head, eyes wide. "No! I just..."

"We left things off in a bad spot," Sideswipe said, nudging her gently with an elbow. "We need to talk about it."

"About what?"

Sunstreaker scowled, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "I kissed you."

Kagome flushed. She could practically feel the heat burning her skin, and she had to restrain herself from pressing her cool hands to her cheeks.

Sideswipe rolled his eyes. "Classy, Sunny. Real smooth."

"Slaggit," Sunstreaker grumbled, twisting his body away from Sideswipe.

"Look, we understand if you don't feel that way," Sideswipe told Kagome, grabbing a hold of one of her hands. "But it needs to be talked about."

"It doesn't," she protested, trying to pull her fingers out from his. "It was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake," Sunstreaker snapped. "I don't make mistakes."

"But..."

"Our Sparks call out to you," Sideswipe said, pulling her captured hand to where his heart would be if he was human.

"Sparks? _Our_?"

"We share a Spark, remember?" he gently reminded her. "If we ever were to take a mate, it would be someone that we both had to care for."

"I'm human," she reminded him. "How is that even possible?"

"We're not sure," he admitted. "No Cybertronian has ever made a Sparkbond with another race."

"It could be your powers," Sunstreaker said.

"Look," she said, pulling her hand free. "This is a lot to take in. We haven't known each other for long."

"We would like to get to know you."

She sighed, and stared Sideswipe in the eyes. "What if you don't like what you find?"

"You're strong," Sunstreaker said, stepping closer. "and while you can be dangerous, you have shown that you are kind."

"We can accept the good with the bad, if you can with us," Sideswipe added. "Allow us the chance to see if we are compatible."

Her face was _so_ burning again. She had tossed the thought around in her head for the last couple of months after the kiss, but she had not factored in that it was _both_ of them.

"Can we try to be friends?" she asked, and noting the disappointed look on Sideswipe's face, added in, "For now. If we can't be friends, how can there be anything more?"

The smile that broke across his face then damn near took her breath away.

"Okay," the two mechs agreed together.


	47. Chapter 47

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Forty-Seven<p>

Apparently due to Thrust's descent into the Shrine, the two mechs had been assigned to lookout duty in Japan. During the daytime, they would drive across the country and report what they found back to America.

Which was absolutely nothing.

However, Kagome began to grow cautious. She believed in fate, in destiny, and she absolutely refused to believe that meeting Sides' and Sunny had been a coincidence. It just seemed too perfect.

After all, she was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

And in the back of her mind, she began to wonder if the jewel was a beacon to them.

She asked the mechs several days later. They were sitting at her kitchen table, and she had been listening to the two banter back and forth when the question simply slipped out.

"Did you research the Shikon no Tama?"

Sides' stopped mid-sentence to Sunny, and nodded. "I did."

Sunny frowned, his beautiful eyes flickering between Sides' and Kagome. "Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome licked her lips, and gently laid down her chopsticks. "I mentioned it to Sides' months ago."

Sides' leaned forward, gently running a finger across her hands. She stared down, startled to realize that she had clenched her fists hard enough to cause them to turn pale. She slowly released her fingers, and was momentarily stunned when Sides' slipped his fingers into the spaces between hers. She slowly looked up, and after catching sight of his intense stare, she looked back down.

"What is it? Jewel of four souls?" Sunny was muttering to himself, clearly on Google. "I'm finding a lot of legends."

"That was what I found as well," Sides' agreed. "The most prominent of the stories was the creation story. Sunny, hold up. I'll send you the files I've collected. I did some digging."

In the momentary silence, Kagome continued to stare at their interlaced fingers. While the boys had been shamelessly flirting with her for the last several days, they had never initiated contact with her. Well, technically, it had been Sides' who had been doing most of the flirting, but every now and then she would catch a glimpse of Sunny studying her, his eyes practically burning.

"Creation story. A priestess who battled with demons and managed to trap their souls. The jewel was believed to be a source of infinite power, capable of granting a wish to the person who held it," Sunny said, his voice very loud to her ears.

Kagome cleared her throat, and gently tugged on her hand until Sides' reluctantly released her. "Yes. That jewel."

"Why would you tell Sideswipe to look up a fairy tale?" Sunny asked.

"Because its not a fairy tale."

"Most stories are based at least partially in truth," Sideswipe muttered. "Before meeting you, I would have dismissed the possibility of demons, but you have proven yourself to have power. There is always a balance with power, and your abilities would not exist without something to purify."

"But what does a jewel that existed centuries ago have to do with you?" Sunstreaker asked, leaning forward to peer curiously into her face. "Something with your shrine?"

"No," Kagome said. She took a deep breath, braced herself on the edge of the table, and said, "The stories are true."


	48. Chapter 48

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Forty-Eight<p>

Sunstreaker scowled, and promptly leaned back. "I highly doubt that."

"Why?" Kagome demanded.

His scowl deepened, but before he could speak, Sideswipe laid a hand on his arm. Sunstreaker shook off Sideswipe's hand, and simply watched Kagome.

Her eyes flickered between the two, becoming flustered in the silence. "What?" she snapped. "It's not that hard to believe! You believe me, right, Sides'?"

The blond smiled sheepishly. "Look, Kagome. It's just a little far-fetched."

She pursed her lips and ripped her hand out of his. "Far-fetched?! You guys are _aliens_. Aliens! And not even little green aliens; _giant, robotic aliens_!"

"Aliens are more plausible than a wish-granting jewel," Sunstreaker snapped back, once again leaning forward towards her. "We actually exist. I have seen no proof that this jewel has ever existed."

Kagome abruptly stood, the chair tipping over and falling to the floor. She took several deep breaths, collected her chopsticks and food, and stomped towards the garbage can to throw them in.

The audacity of them! She glared down at the garbage can, trembling. Shad been so sure that at least Sides' would believe her.

"Is that why you never mentioned it?" She asked, staring down into the trash can miserably. "Because you didn't believe me?"

There was a silence so profound she was sure that someone could write ballads to that moment. Her heart hammered away painfully in her chest, and she could feel the burn in her eyes that desperately wanted to spill over.

"Please leave," she said softly, and walked out of the kitchen to her bedroom. As she quietly shut her door, she met Sideswipe's thunder-stuck eyes. But then she looked away.


	49. Chapter 49

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Forty-Nine<p>

Kagome tossed and turned in bed that night, her mind restless.

Sideswipe had cautiously called out to her after she had retreated to her room, but he seemed to understand that she had placed a physical barrier between them. The two had left her apartment without a word, and she waited until she could no longer hear the sound of their engines idling outside her building before allowing the tears to spill over.

She replayed the conversation with the two mechs over, and over, and over again.

She had tried to tell them, to trust them. And she was surprised by how much it hurt to finally allow herself to actually discuss her past with someone, only for them to deny it so completely.

They knew she was a priestess. They had felt her powers, they had seen what her powers could do! Why was that, or aliens, more believable to a magic jewel?

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Blood filled her mouth, gagging her. <em>

_The sounds were so muffled. The clash of swords, the battle cries that echoed in the wind all around her. But through all the nonsense, one sound permeated the chill that was settling in her belly._

_She could hear a young boy screaming her name. _

_She looked down. Blood coated her torso, the brilliant red seeping through the white and green of her uniform. She looked up, staring into vicious red eyes that mocked her, even as he pulled his hand free from her stomach. _

_She stared blankly as a victorious smile twisted his face. _

"And now you die, priestess."

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke with a scream, a single name passing her lips before she threw the covers off of herself, rushing to the bathroom to vomit.<p>

"_Naraku_."


	50. Chapter 50

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: sorry for the wait, updates will be sporadic between now and august. Picked up a second job to help pay for my family vacation to Europe this summer!

* * *

><p>Fifty<p>

A couple days passed in relative normalcy.

Kagome dressed, she ate, she went to work, and she came home to her television set. She evaded a couple phone calls from the girls, and she ignored the single text she got from Sideswipe each morning.

_Good morning_, she scoffed as she clicked off her television, tossing her remote on the couch. Like a simple good morning was going to make her want to talk to them.

However, as the days dragged by, she could feel her resolve to ignore them fading. The words they exchanged filtered into her mind no matter where she was or what she was doing. She began to catalog what was said, how it was said. And she came to the rather simple conclusion that she should have tried harder to make them believe. Hell, she _had_ proof.

But did she want to show them, when she hadn't opened that box herself in years?

She groaned into her hands, and threw herself backwards onto the couch cushions. She peered at her ceiling through the space between her fingers, before sighing deeply and rubbing her eyes.

She picked up her cell and sent Sideswipe a text back.

_Good morning. Pick me up after work._

She stared into the bright screen, waiting for his reply.

It came quickly.

_I'll see you then._


	51. Chapter 51

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Fifty-One<p>

Sideswipe held open the door for her like a perfect gentlemen. Kagome shot him an awkward smile as she slid into the seat, her eyes on her lap as the door shut. When Sideswipe's holoform sat besides her, she shot him a quick glance.

He looked peaceful, even as the holoform went through the motions of putting on a seat-belt and putting himself into gear to drive away. He remained silent, even though Kagome was sure that he was analyzing her just as intently as she was studying him.

"Look," she said. "I'm sorry about the other day. I overreacted."

"No," he protested. "This jewel clearly is important to you. We should have been more open-minded."

"It doesn't matter right now."

"It does," he said, and intense blue eyes were suddenly studying her. "We can talk it out, if you want?"

"No," Kagome said. "Not tonight."

Sideswipe looked mildly uneasy, and he brushed a hand through his blond hair. "What do you want to do then?"

"Let's do something fun," Kagome suggested. "But we have to stop at my apartment first. I need to change."

He shot her a positively lewd smile. "You want me to go home with you?"

She rolled her eyes.


	52. Chapter 52

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Fifty-Two<p>

The trip back to her apartment was relatively short. She stripped off her work clothes, and donned one of her more fabulous night dresses. She quickly brushed her teeth, applied a little bit of makeup, and slipped on a pair of flats.

Sideswipe's eyes lit up when he saw her, and he whistled appreciatively. "What the frag do you have planned for me?" he leered.

"I thought we could go dancing," Kagome whispered, blushing furiously.

"It would have to be just us," Sideswipe warned. "Sunny's on a mission until tomorrow morning."

"That's fine," she said. "I need to get to know both of you better, after all."

"You just want to get me alone," he teased, holding out his hand.

She slipped her fingers into his, and squeezed his hand gently. "Let's go."


	53. Chapter 53

Title: Starlight

Author: darkling7

Rating: T (may change later)

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

><p>Fifty-Three<p>

He brought her to the club that they had gone to the first time they met.

The music was loud, the crowd was thick, and Kagome allowed Sideswipe to gently pull her along towards the bar. He released her hand in order to approach the bar and order their drinks. She took a moment to quietly admire him.

One of the benefits of his holoform was that all he had to do was think about what clothes he would prefer, and boom, he was wearing them. And, she had to admit, the clothing he had chosen was definitely attracting her eye (as well as many others.)

He was dressed in a pair of black harems, with a simple white v-neck and a leather jacket tossed casually across one shoulder. His blond hair certainly stood out amidst the Japanese crowd, and Kagome caught the girls standing next to him giggling into their palms when his eyes flickered in their direction.

His hands were drumming away at the counter top, and Kagome could only shake her head in amusement. If she didn't know any better, she would never know that he was actually an alien robot, and that the car they had pulled up in was actually him, not this handsome human-shaped suit he donned.

She had experience with people who used human faces.

Kagome firmly shook her head, determined to wipe away all thoughts of the Feudal Era and to focus solely on the present, and on the extremely handsome man who was walking back to her, drinks in hand.

"Here you go, gorgeous," Sideswipe said, eyebrows waggling.

She laughed, and took a large gulp; the taste of alcohol and fruit helping to chase away the memories.

* * *

><p>He convinced her to dance.<p>

Kagome had never actually danced before.

She had done her awkward friend-swaying with Ayumi, she had twirled around the shrine with Souta when he had announced he had gotten into a prestigious high school, and she had joined hands with Shippo and Rin, spinning in circles with them.

But she had never had such close contact with a man before. Well, robot alien man. Whatever.

She knew she had a blush permanently etched into her cheeks, as Sideswipe gently rested his hands against her waist. He had convinced her to come out to the dance floor when a slower song had come on, and she had reluctantly allowed herself to step closer.

She pressed her forehead against his shoulder, keeping her eyes firmly shut as he gently swayed with her, her fingers clutching desperately at his neck. His thumb moved just slightly, and she licked her lips nervously.

"Relax, Kagome," he breathed into her ear, and the sensation caused a shiver down her spine.

She giggled, feeling slightly panicked. "I am relaxed!"

Sideswipe snorted, and his hands left her hips. He took a step back, and Kagome was forced to release her grip on his neck. She stood there awkwardly, arms still partially extended towards him, utterly bewildered.

"W-why did you stop?" she stuttered.

He shook his head, a small smile turning up the corner of one lip. "This isn't working."

Her heart skipped a beat. "W-what?"

He grabbed her hands, and pulled her close. She stared up at him, confusion furrowing her brow. He grinned, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I can hear your heartbeat. Your heart is pounding away, furiously. Your pupils are dilated. And you keep licking your lips.

She blinked up at him. "Okay...so?"

His blue eyes pierced hers. "Those are signs of attraction in your species. You're attracted to me, but you're so nervous that you aren't enjoying yourself."

She could have died right there, and she wouldn't have felt less humiliated. She tried to pull away from him, her face aflame, but Sideswipe refused to let go.

"Come on," she protested, her pride battling her desire. "Just let me go."

"No. You did know you were attracted to me, right?"

She scowled. "Yes, but.."

"But what? You agreed to try."

"Try being friends," she hissed back at him, stepping closer to glare at him, no longer trying to rip her hands away from his. "I told you-!"

"You told us you would try to be friends with us, to see if there was something more. Yet, your attraction to us causes you discomfort."

"It's just...not done," she whispered. "I mean, in movies and sometimes books, but not real people.."

His eyes widened with surprise, and sudden realization. His hands were suddenly cradling her face, tipping her chin up towards him. "We're not human, Kagome. It's not the same for our species. We aren't as...restricted, when it comes to multiple partnerships."

"But I am human."

"Then at least let me attempt to sway you." His eyes were uncommonly serious, and the sounds and music from the club seemed to fade away around them, until all she could hear was his ragged breathing that even matched her own.

"Okay," she breathed, barely a whisper.

And then his lips were against hers.


End file.
